


Among Dwarves and Elves- One shots

by CatieJoiner



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieJoiner/pseuds/CatieJoiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots that may or may not be included into my work "Among Dwarves and Elves". I wrote them at some point because I thought about them and didn't want to lose the thought and they were kind of funny and worked out of context so I decided to post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tauriel is in Erebor and she and Thorin's company (except for Thorin) are having a small party

"It's true," Fíli said. "Most people would say that dwarves are not the best smelling creatures."

"I wouldn't say so," Kíli returned, making a face.

Fíli grinned. "Why sure, you of course smell lovely, princess."

There were snickers around the table.

"Well, that was not what I wanted to say.."

"Really? Good, 'cause you stink."

Some of the snickers turned into laughter and Kíli mouth hung open without him saying anything.

Tauriel supposed it was the alcohol but she couldn't hold back then. She placed a hand gently on her lover's arm and said:

"Oh don't worry. I've smelled worse." He gave her a sympathetic smile. Until she continued. "You know these works we encountered last month smelled pretty nasty."

And that did it. Everyone bust out laughing so loud it made Kíli's face turn as red as Balin's clothing.


	2. Only Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say what situation exactly would be too much of a spoiler but Tauriel is having a tough time and Legolas is helping her out a little ;)

"You're not going to bed already," Legolas announced to her when he saw her in the hallway. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

"What do you want to show me in the middle of the night?" Tauriel asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Something that is only worth seeing at night," he returned giving her one of his most charming smiles and she had no choice but follow him out of the gates of the woodland fortress.

He's been doing these things a lot lately. Sneaking out with her and taking her to places she had never seen before. Places he had never wanted to anyone to know of let alone know where they were. However, nowadays he would do anything to make her smile even if it was only for a moment. He had to.

After a while, they reached one of this favorite spots. It was a small pond surrounded by only a few trees. There weren't many leaves and branches above the pond so its water was reflecting the light of the moon and the stars in to most beautiful and enchanting way. But that was not the best about this place. The best was that somehow, while the rest of the forest was filled with dark magic, this little spot was clean of it and as pure as it had been when the Mirkwood had still been Greenwood the Great.

"Legolas, this is beautiful," whispered Tauriel. Somehow it felt wrong to interrupt the peaceful silence.

"It is, isn't it?" Legolas returned. One of his arms found its way around her shoulders.

"Absolutely." She leaned slightly against him. Then, without warning she was lifted off the ground and with a loud splash landed in the water.

The pond wasn't deep even though she wasn't quite able to stand in it and when she surfaced again she couldn't hold back her laughter. Legolas was meanwhile kneeling at the side of the pond laughing as well. After she had crossed the small distance between them he reached out a hand and pointed at her hair.

"You're a little wet there, you know," he said grinning and she burst into laughter once again.

"A little wet? Oh, right." And she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him into the water with her.

For some time they played around in it like mere children and if anyone would have seen them like that they would have thought they had gone mental. And to be honest, Legolas had never been very fond of these kind of games but she still hadn't stop laughing and that was to rare a thing to ruin it.

However, at some point their games stopped and so did her laughter. They still remained in the water for some time, her arms tightly around him and her face buried in the crook between his neck and shoulder. When she was sure she wouldn't start crying she retreated a little and brushed a kiss and a "Thank you" against his cheek. Then she retreated a little further so she could look at him and moved her arms so they were now pressing against his chest. His own arms remained lock around his waist.

She already knew what was about to happen. The increasing speed of his heart beneath her fingers, the hot breath on her face and the eyes that kept moving between hers and her lips were telltale signs. She didn't stop him when he closed the distance between them. He was soft and gentle and thoughtful as he kissed her and only to soon they had found a nice rhythm. It also didn't take long until his heart was beating at its normal speed again and he pulled her even closer. The combination was a little odd but she let her tongue slide along his lips anyway, asking for entrance he was only too willing to grant her.

And oh, she would have been lying if she said it wasn't nice or that he wasn't a good kisser (a true natural considering he's never done it before). And yet, the further it went the more she got the feeling that what she did was wrong. It took some time to realize why she felt that way but when she did it seemed obvious. She didn't feel it. Of course she felt it physically and that was what felt nice but it didn't move her. Her heart wasn't racing, she didn't feel out of breath and where she knew there was supposed to be lust was simply nothing.

When that nothing became overwhelming she ended the kiss and leaned her head against his chest while her arms sneaked around him. His fingers began to move along the back of her head, loosening her braids. 

"Tauriel, can I ask you something?" Legolas asked after some time.

"Yes." She didn't look up. She felt terrible for kissing him because she knew it meant something to him it would never mean to her. 

"Did you feel anything?"

She remained quiet for a moment. It was just terrible that she couldn't give anything back to him no matter how much she wanted to. "No."

"Good," he whispered after a while and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Me neither." 

This time she did look at him. "You didn't?"

"No." He smiled a little.

"Good." She smiled a little at him in return. Then they left the water and made their way back to the fortress hoping no one would notice their drenched clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but even though Kíli/Tauriel is my OTP I also ship Legolas/Tauriel a little. Probably because Legolas is awesome and I'm sorry for him because doesn't have anyone (Gimli doesn't count, yet ;))


End file.
